Pair of Pears
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Fruit Plant |ability = When played: Make a 2 / 2 Pear Pal with Team-Up here. |flavor text = It's cute how they're always completing each other's sentences.}} Pair of Pears is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Pear Pal in front of it when it is played, but only if the lane is unoccupied by another Team-Up plant. Origins It is nearly identical to the unused plant Pear from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Its name is based on the word "pair," which is a homophone of the fruit "pear." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a 2 /2 Pear Pal with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's cute how they're always completing each other's sentences. Update history Update 1.14.13 * Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Pair of Pears works the same way as Shroom for Two does, except Pair of Pears dishes out 4 damage a turn if both pears are alive, or 2 if one pear is destroyed, costs four times as much, and cannot be affected by Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom unlike Shroom for Two. It is a decent plant, but you can get better plants for the same cost, such as . It is mainly useful for being able to block 2 attacks if not destroyed by attacks or Strikethrough. Bouncing it with Rescue Radish also helps, as it can be replayed for another Pear Pal, however, this combo can only be done normally with Nightcap. Using this along with Berry Angry or Steel Magnolia (the latter being exclusive to Spudow) helps as it affects both Pair of Pears and Pear Pal. Against Pair of Pears is an annoying plant to take care of, but it does have many counters. Knight of the Living Dead can completely wall it with his Armored 2 trait, if neither pears have a strength boost. Playing tricks like The Chickening or Weed Spray can also destroy many of these at once, unless they are boosted. Zombies with Strikethrough are also capable of destroying both Pair of Pears and Pear Pal at once, such as Hot Dog Imp or Line Dancing Zombie, although both are going to be destroyed after combat. on the turn he is played or zombies protected by Zombie Coach are also able to block both attacks from Pair of Pears while being able to destroy one in the process. Gallery File:PremiumPair-of-PearsStats.png|Pair of Pears' statistics UncommonPairofPearsCard.jpg|Pair of Pears' card HD Pair of Pears.png|HD Pair of Pears PairOfPears.png|Pair of Pears destroyed PairofPearsCardImage.png|Pair of Pears' card image PairofPearsAttacking.png|Pair of Pears attacking Old Pair_of_Pears_stats.png|Pair of Pears' statistics Pair of Pears description.PNG|Pair of Pears' statistics Pair of Pears card.PNG|Pair of Pears' card Choice_between_Pair_of_Pears_and_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead.jpeg|The player having the choice between Pair of Pears and Knight of the Living Dead as a prize for completing a level Pair_of_Pears_card.png|Pair of Pears' card Trivia *It, Grizzly Pear, and Pear Cub are the only plants based on pears. **Although Prickly Pear has the word "pear" in it, it is based on a prickly pear, a cactus. *Pair of Pears, Shroom for Two, and Poppin' Poppies are the only plants that can make a plant with Team-Up. **However, Poppin' Poppies makes up to three plants with Team-Up, while Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears only make one. *Pair of Pear's attack is similar to Lil' Buddy's. *Despite the name "Pair of Pears", their icon and card only show one pear. *Its name includes rhyming, homophones, euphony, and alliteration. See also *Shroom for Two *Pear Pal Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes)